halofandomcom-20200222-history
CSO-class supercarrier
*Plasma turrets *Pulse laser turrets *Plasma Torpedoes |complement=*''Seraph''-class starfighters *Banshees *Spirits *Phantoms *Orbital Insertion Pods *Boarding craft *Shadows *Scarabs |crew=Several thousand |skeleton= |passengers=Commander, legions, ship crew |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role= |era=Human-Covenant War, Great Schism |affiliation=Covenant Navy }} The Covenant SupercarrierHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 236 was a heavy warship classification within the Covenant Navy. Multiple Supercarriers of the Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity defended the massive space station of High CharityHalo: First Strike, page 338 and one such vessel served as the flagship of the Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 236Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 239 During the Fall of Reach, Long Night of Solace, a supercarrier, destroyed the and began deploying numerous ground assets to the surface of Reach. During Operation: UPPERCUT, SPARTAN Jorge-052 transported an improvised Slipspace bomb toward Long Night of Solace aboard the Ardent Prayer, a Covenant corvette, while SPARTAN-B312 locked course with the Supercarrier. After SPARTAN-B312 was jettisoned from the hangar, Jorge proceeded to manually detonate the bomb, destroying both the corvette and the Supercarrier at the cost of his own life.Halo: Reach, level Tip of the SpearHalo: Reach, level Long Night of Solace Due to the size of these supercarriers, hundreds of thousands of Covenant would have been killed in the process. Description Overall, the Supercarrier is an extremely large and well-equipped capital ship, easily dwarfing all other Covenant starship classes, even the Assault Carrier. The vessel looks nearly identical to the Covenant assault carrier, as it is comprised of several bulbous sections and a hook-like prow. The only known Covenant constructs larger than Supercarriers were the Unyielding Hierophant, a massive repair and refit station capable of supporting a fleet of over 500 Covenant capital ships, and the mega-construct High Charity, the home of the Prophets. Covenant Supercarriers are thought to be the most powerful non-Forerunner space-faring vessels ever created. Carrying seven lethal energy projectors, thousands of pulse lasers and point defense turrets, plasma torpedo launchers and hundreds of squadrons of Seraph-class single ship fighters, a Covenant Supercarrier is an even match for fleets of ships, capable of obliterating even Assault Carriers and certainly any human vessels. Supercarriers are capable of carrying and deploying entire armies of ground troops and materiel, as evidenced during the Battle of Reach, where the Supercarrier Long Night of Solace deployed many tens of thousands of troops to the surface of Reach, along with innumerable ground vehicles, weaponry, and towering cloaking spires capable of hiding entire armies from sight, radar, and sensory arrays. Ships of the line *''Sublime Transcendence'' *''Long Night of Solace'' *''Ascendant Justice'' Gallery File:Assault vs Super n comp.jpg|Comparison between a supercarrier and an assault carrier (assault carrier seen in the bottom left corner) File:LNoS_ends.jpg|A Supercarrier being destroyed by a modified slipspace drive. reach_4061968_Full.jpg|A view of the underside of the Supercarrier, showing it's darker colouration compared with standard Assault Carriers reach_9029512_Full.jpg|A Covenant Supercarrier above Reach's orbit. List of appearances *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' Sources de:Allianz Superträger